Angel of Mine
by othcheergirly53
Summary: Haley James appears to have the perfect life. Three amazing best friends, and a sister she loves more than anything. She is also apart of one of the wealthiest families in Tree Hill. What happens when she falls for the enemy and risks her life to be with
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first story so go easy on me haha. Anyway I hope you like it!**

**Nathan's POV:**

Have you ever hurt someone you loved because you wanted to protect them? If so, could you give me advice because I have never felt worse in my life? Cue Haley James. The only girl I have and could ever love. From her loyalty to the ones she cares about, to her intelligence, and to her amazing heart. She is every guys dream girl, and she was mine. Until I let her go.

I know you are all thinking I am a huge dumb ass, right? I would have thought so too. However, if you had a father like mine you would understand. I had to end things with her before she got hurt. Why don't I take you back to where it all began? To where the angel was brought into my life, only to be taken away by the devil himself…

**Haley's POV:**

Have you ever felt you have no control over your life? Welcome to my world. Don't get me wrong, I love my life. I just wish I could be like a normal teenager. Thankfully, I have my three best friends and my sister to cope with me. Who are these wonderful people you may ask? None other than Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Rachel Gatina, and my sister Quinn James. We make up four out of the five wealthiest and most famous families in Tree Hill, North Carolina. The fifth family, the Scott's, are never to spoken of in our houses. If only it were that easy…

Hi, my name is Haley James and I am inescapably in love with Nathan Scott. I know it is cliché right? Girl falls for her family rival. Boy tells her he is in love with her, but in the end he sticks with family loyalty. I don't blame him, I just wish that I didn't fall for him as hard as I did. Let me take you back to before the tragedy, before the pain, and before I fell for the one man I knew I could not have…

**So this is the end of the prologue. Pretty please review!! I need to know if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- I am glad you guys like the start (: I'll be sure to make this one longer! In the story, the girls and the Scott boys have never met and they don't know what the other looks like. I updated a different version earlier but I didn't like it haha so here is chapter 1:**

Haley James walks into her penthouse apartment in New York she shares with her sister Quinn at around 10 pm. She drops her bag on the counter and walks into her bedroom. The girls are coming over in an hour and she still has to set up. She was coming home from her, Brooke's, and Rachel's clothing store after a long day. Their store, Clothes over Bro's, was started during their sophomore year in college at NYU. Haley comes out of her large closet wearing a black juicy pants and jacket with a blue Clothes over Bro's tank. The girls always have movie nights on Thursday nights and she had to set up the popcorn machine and get out their sundae toppings. Walking into the kitchen, she hears the front door slam.

"Hales, are you home?" Quinn asked walking into the living room

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen Quinn." Haley yelled back.

Quinn walked into the kitchen wearing her green juicy track suit and black top. She was carrying grocery bags.

"Hey! What did you get? Haley asked confused. She thought she got everything for tonight.

"Oh I just went shopping after Clay's house for fun. I ended up buying cranberry juice and vodka. Then just some more ice cream." Clay was Quinn's boyfriend of almost 3 years. All the girls and their parents all automatically approved of him. He is a nice guy and truly loves Quinn. He is a sports agent and he works so hard. The only setback was that he worked for and is friends with Nathan Scott.

"That is awesome! How is Clay doing?" Haley asked Quinn

"He is great, that boy works way too much. I worry."

"Isn't it your guys three year anniversary soon?"

"Yeah it is next month, I'm wondering if he will finally pop the question. I love him and all but that boy is oblivious!"

"It'll happen soon Quinn. You just have to wait."_ I want to find someone to have what Quinn and Clay have. _Haley thought.

"Quinn, Haley! Your fabulous and amazing best friends are here!" yelled Brooke Davis as Rachel and Peyton followed her in.

"In the kitchen!" Both girls yelled back.

"Hey ladies! Are you excited for tonight, I know you are!" Brooke said as soon as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Hales, Quinny! Guess what movie we brought tonight!" Rachel said excitedly.

"I swear if it is Transformers again I am going to protest. I know you guys think Shia Labeouf is hot but we do not need to see it another hundred times." Haley said exasperated.

"Chill Hales, I told them the same thing. So we got the Proposal instead" Peyton said.

"Ooh! I wanted to see this movie so bad! I love Sandra Bullock!" Quinn squealed.

"Same! So let's go to the living room. Quinn and I made cranberry juice and vodka and the popcorn and candy are all set up." Haley said as the girls followed her into the living room.

**After the movie:**

"Oh my god, that movie was hilarious! Sandra Bullock doing that tribe dance was genius and Ryan Reynolds is sooo hot!" Brooke said still laughing.

"Agreed, did you see his body? He is so fine."Rachel said while Peyton, Quinn, and I nodded.

"Oh hold on guys my phone is ringing, it's probably Clay." Quinn told us.

"Hey baby! What's up?" Quinn answered.

"Those two just need to get married already." Brooke whispered to us while Quinn was on the phone.

"Yeah, when is that boy going to pop the question? It's been like three years!" Peyton asked.

"I have no idea, but hopefully soon." Haley told the girls.

"Yeah, I'll ask them! Alright, love you too! Bye babe." Quinn said as she hung up the phone.

"So that was Clay. He and a few friends are going to the new club opening of Purgatory that dad's friend owns. He was wondering if we want to go, what do you say?" Quinn asked us.

"I say hell yeah!" Brooke says.

"Hear, Hear!" Rachel says.

"I'm in!" Haley agreed.

"Yeah, I'm in too." Peyton agreed.

"Yay! This is going to be so fun! We should all get ready at our place tomorrow. Say at like 7?" Brooke asked. She, Rachel, and Peyton all shared an apartment together.

"Quinn and I are so there!" Haley agreed. The girls always get ready together before they go out to clubs or to parties or even on dates.

"I'll be at the studio until around 7:15 but I'll be home after that." Peyton said. She owns a recording studio.

"You know I'm in. Party time bitches!" Rachel said.

Nathan Scott woke up to the sound of his brother yelling at someone on the phone.

"Dude shut the hell up!" Nathan yelled while he covered his years with his pillow.

"Yeah Dude! Okay cool that sounds fun. Yeah, see you then!" Lucas hung up.

"Who the hell was that?" Nathan said finally waking up. He looked over at the clock and groaned. "Dude seriously, why are you at my apartment at this time?

"Nate it is 11 am, you should really stop staying out so late."

"Whatever, dude. Who was on the phone?"

"Oh yeah, that was Clay. He was wondering if we wanted to go to the new club Purgatory with him. His girlfriend and her sister and friends are all going." Lucas explained.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Finally we get to meet this girl. Hopefully her friends are hot." Nathan said smirking.

"The last thing you need is another hook up. You know Dan will freak out if hears about it." Dan Scott was the devil. Plain and Simple.

"Yeah, well what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Nathan said.

"Alright dude I am leaving, we are meeting at Clays at 9 then heading to the club to meet up with the girls." Lucas said as he left.

"Sounds good." Nathan yelled as Luke left.

Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel's apartment was gorgeous. They decorated it perfectly.

"Brooke, Rachel we are here!" Quinn and Haley yelled.

"We are in my room" Rachel yelled back

"Hey guys, so what are our outfits for tonight?" Haley asked as she walked into Rachel's room.

"Hey. Okay so for Quinn we have the purple BCBG one shoulder dress. For Hales we have the red Clothes over Bro's original strapless dress. Peyton will wear the green BCBG strapless gathered dress. Rachel you are wearing the blue strapless dress from that cute little boutique down the street. Finally, I will be wearing this incredible yellow strapless bubble dress from our new line." Brooke said.

"Sounds amazing! Okay let's get ready ladies!" Haley said.

**Two hours later:**

The girls all looked fabulous. Haley did her makeup with smokey eyes, pink blush, and a little lip gloss. She wore her honey blonde wavy hair natural with straightened bangs. Quinn did her makeup with eyeliner and pink lip gloss. Her hair was straightened with her bangs in a poof. Peyton kept her hair naturally curly and had on light eye shadow and red lipstick. Rachel curled her hair and wore dark eye shadow with a little gloss. Finally Brooke straightened her hair and wore pink eye shadow and pink gloss also.

"Damn we look so hot!" Brooke said.

"Hell yeah we do! We are bitchin" Rachel agreed.

"Yeah, yeah we know. Let's go now. I'm excited!"Haley was anxious to get there.

**At the Club:**

"Oh my god, this is amazing! We have to tell our padres how good Paul did with this new club!" Peyton said as the girls walked in.

"I know I am so impressed!" Brooke squealed.

"Hey Quinn, where are the guys?" Rachel said. She was eager to hook up with someone tonight.

"Hold on I'll call Clay." Quinn said as she got out her phone.

"Okay you call them, I am going to go to the bar" Haley said.

"Wait up Hales, I'll come with." Peyton said.

Clay, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Damien, and Skills all walked into the club.

"Hey babe" Clay said as he answered his phone. "Yeah, we just got here. Okay, we will be there in a second. Bye."

"Was that your girl?"Lucas asked

"Yeah, that was her. Okay Nate, Luke you guys cannot tell anyone you are a Scott. The owners of the club are friends with the James, Davis', Gatinas, and Sawyers." Clay said. He knew all about the rivalry but he also knew that if they met the girls without knowing who they were then they would get along.

"Oh shit, Dan is going to be so pissed." Nathan said

"Yeah, but let's just have fun." Damien said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jake said.

Damn, the girl in the red dress at the bar is by far the hottest girl I have ever seen. Nathan thought. She was short with wavy blonde hair.

"Looks like Nathan found his next victim." Skills said.

"Yeah I'll be right back" Nathan said.

"We will have five martinis please, on the James tap. Okay thank you." Haley told the bartender.

"This is amazing." Peyton said.

"I'll have a beer please." Nathan told the bartender.

"Hey there" Nathan said while smirking at Haley.

"Um hi?" Haley said back.

"I've never seen you around. What's your name?" Nathan said

"I'm Haley this is one of my best friend's Peyton. You are?"

"I'm Nathan." Nathan said

"Here you go miss, sir." The bartender interrupted.

"Okay, well it was nice to meet you but we have to get back." Haley said as they left.

"Hey baby!"Quinn said when Clay arrived.

He smiled and kissed her. "Hey babe. Hi ladies. This is Lucas, Skills, Jake, Damien, and wait where is Nathan?"

"He went to the bar to talk to some girl." Lucas said.

"Okay whatever, so this is my girlfriend Quinn and her friends Brooke and Rachel. Where are Haley and Peyton?" Clay asked

"We're here. Hey Clay. Sorry you had to wait; some guy was hitting on Haley." Peyton said.

"He was not hitting on me, he was just…" Haley started.

"Dude I just talked to the hottest girl ever, I so have to find her again." Nathan said as he walked up.

"Nate this is my girlfriend Quinn and her friends Brooke, Rachel, Peyton and this is her sister…" Clay said

"Haley." Nathan interrupted. "Search is over, I guess."

"Hales?" Brooke and Rachel asked.

"Yes I was the so called hot girl he talked to." Haley answered.

"So called? Sweetheart you are way more than that. How about a dance?" Nathan asked as Flo Rida's Right Round came on.

"Maybe later." Haley said as the girl gave her questioning glances.

"Anyway," Damien said. "Who wants to do a round of shots?" Followed by the whole group shouting sure.

**Three hours later:**

Everyone was wasted. Brooke and Lucas have hit it off all night and she was whispering something in his ear while he was laughing. Quinn and Clay were making out. Damien and Rachel were also making out. Jake and Peyton seemed to be hitting it off while they discussed music. Skills was off with some girl Bevin. Finally Nathan and Haley were in a deep conversation.

"No way, you did not steal a school bus!" Haley said laughing.

"Hell yeah I did, we had just won the state championship and we wanted to celebrate." Nathan said laughing also. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't done something crazy when you were celebrating."

"Okay, there was this one time. It was right after Brooke, Rachel and I opened our store and signed Quinn as our model. We decided to go out and celebrate. Long story short we got beyond wasted and woke up the next morning on the Jersey shore with some guy named Josh's number written on our arms." Haley said while giggling.

"Oh my god, did you ever find out how you got there? Nathan said while laughing.

"Nope, that is still a mystery." Haley said.

Imma Be by the Black Eyed Peas came on.

"Oh my god, I love this song! Let's dance!" Haley said while jumping up.

"Yes mam" Nathan said laughing.

Nathan didn't even really have to do anything. He just stood there and Haley did all the work. God she was beautiful, Nathan thought. Man, this girl is messing with my head, he thought, I never call a girl beautiful. The way she was moving was turning him on so much. Before he knew what was happening she turned around and kissed him. He knew she was drunk and that it was wrong but he couldn't help it. They were in a full blown make out session, when suddenly she stopped. He looked at her confused.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" She asked.

"Are you sure?"He asked back, not wanting her to regret it.

"Yeah, I am sure."

"Okay then, let's go!" Nathan said as he led her out of the club.

Haley woke up with a massive headache. What the hell happened last night, she thought. The events all came back to her. Oh shit, she thought. When they got back to her place last night her and Nathan were making out heavily when suddenly she felt incredibly sick so she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Nathan held her hair then carried her to bed. Oh god, she thought, he probably will never look at me again. Just then her door cracked open.

"Good morning. I didn't know what worked for you but I brought coffee, water, and some Advil. You should drink lots of water today." He said as he handed her the water and Advil, then finally the mug.

"Thank you so much and I am so sorry about last night." Haley said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it; it happens to the best of us. I just hope you start feeling better." He said concerned. This was new for him; he never stayed with a girl while she was sick just to take care of her. Somehow he knew that Haley was different.

"I do, thank you." Haley said blushing.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, let's turn on the news." Haley said. As a morning ritual she always drank coffee and watched the news.

"Good, you know I never did get your last name. Oh and your number too?" Nathan said excited.

"Here I'll enter it in your phone. And it's James. Haley James." Haley said.

Oh shit, Nathan thought. "James as in Jimmy James?" Nathan asked nervously. Please say no, he thought.

"Um yeah, you know my father?" Haley asked confused.

"Shit." Nathan said

"What?" Haley asked confused

Just then, something said on the TV caught her attention.

"In other news, the club opening of Purgatory last night was a huge hit. Celebrities such as Nathan and Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis, Rachel Gatina, Peyton Sawyer, and Quinn and Haley James were seen at the opening."

"Oh my god, Nathan. As is Nathan Scott?" Haley asked hoping he would say no.

"Yeah…"Nathan said looking down.

"Shit, my father is going to kill me!" Haley said.

"Yeah, join the club." Nathan mumbled. "Why is it that the one girl that I actually like is the one girl that I can't date?"

"You um like me?" Haley said while smiling.

"Well yeah, you are unlike any girl I have ever met." Nathan said shyly. "Too bad we can't go out."

"What if we, um, kept it a secret from our parents?" Haley asked. "Like we can go on a date see if we really want to be dating and if we do then we just don't tell them?"

"That could work. How about I pick you up at 8 tonight for our first date? Can we still tell our friends and stuff?" He asked hopeful

"Yeah, I don't see why not and eight would be perfect." Haley said smiling

"Well, I should get going. I'll see you tonight." Nathan said as he kissed her and left.

As soon as he left Haley started squealing and jumping up and down. She had to call the girls!

Meanwhile in Tree Hill, North Carolina Dan Scott picked up his phone.

"Dante, this is Dan. Have my plane ready by 12 pm on Monday afternoon. We are heading to New York this time. It's time to pay a visit to my sons. Of course. Yeah, bring the file. Okay. Bye.

Dan hung up the phone and immediately chuckled. This was going to be an interesting week…

**AN- Okay that was pretty long! Review please (: Hopefully you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN-Okay guys, I am so sorry I thought I was going to update this sooner. Turns out school, homework, and life got in the way. I am now however updating it. Before reading this know that Haley and Brooke do not know what the Scott boys look like because their fathers shielded them from the boys. The same goes for the rest of the girls. Also this whole story with be in Haley's POV because I needed to get more into her head to tell you guys how she is feeling and her thoughts. **

**Also thought I would comment on this week's episode of One Tree Hill. I actually really enjoyed it. I am developing into a major Quinn and Clay fan. Though I wish there was more Naley, I still loved the scenes with Nathan, Julian, and Jamie. The Brooke, Haley, and Quinn scenes were funny and I love the Baley friendship. **

**Okay enough of my thoughts. Here we go, chapter 2! I'll talk more at the end. **

**Haley's POV**

Ever since I was little, I told the girls everything that was going on in my life. They were the ones I could truly depend on because they never judged me. I never feared or was nervous about telling them anything. That all ended today. How could they not judge me? I went completely against our families and agreed to a date with a Scott. They are going to think I am such a hypocrite. All our lives I always preached to them the importance of family and to living up to our families standards. Maybe I should tell Brooke and Rachel before. I know that they will understand. They understand anytime it involves dating a hot guy. But would that upset Peyton and Quinn? No, no I have to tell them all together. Shit, I am screwed. Goodbye best friends. See you later family. I just bought a one way ticket to a life of betrayal and secrets. Time to figure out if Nathan is worth losing my friends. I mean sure he is charming, and cute, and sweet, and perfect, and god so hot. Focus Haley! Okay I really need to call the girls. Maybe they will be okay with it. Maybe they will even support me and help me hide this from our families. Lord knows if our families ever found out I would be disowned. Then I can kiss my life goodbye. No more fabulous trips, no more clothing line, and no more amazing apartment. That cannot happen. I have made a living for myself and I will not let it be taken away. Relax Haley, just start working on designs for the company. That will calm you.

"Haley James, are you here?" Oh shit, what is Brooke doing here? Were we supposed to hang out now? Oh god, am I forgetting something at the store? Am I supposed to work today? No, today is definitely Rachel's day to go in. Okay calm down Haley, she is going to think you aren't here.

"Yeah, I am in my room." I hear footsteps heading towards my room and the sound of my door creaking.

"Hey Hales, what are you up to?" Brooke asked as soon as she reached my room. I turned around and noticed she has already sat down on my bed and was looking nervous.

"I'm just working on designs for our new line. I know we haven't started it yet but I was feeling inspired. What's up with you, you look a little nervous?" Not a complete lie, I was feeling a little inspired.

"I actually have to talk to you about something. Before you judge me just know I had no idea and I was really drunk." Okay weird, she definitely is in the same boat as me. "I hooked up with Lucas Scott last night." She looked at me a little nervously. So we are in the same boat.

"Um, wow. Okay, did it just happen? Are you going to see him again?" I know I should have mentioned Nathan right away but I am getting there.

"I was really drunk and he was so cute. We had been flirting all night and I just kind of went for it. I didn't figure out until this morning who he was. You know how I love his books? Well he started mentioning how much he loved writing but how his father never supported him and then the news report said the Scotts were there and I kind of put two and two together and freaked out. He said doesn't care if our families are rivals and he would like to go out sometime and I told him I would think about it and call him but what should I do? Hales, I would be disowned if daddy and the other padres ever found out!" You see, I am not over dramatic.

"Okay Brookey, I say if you like him go for it. I will help you hide it and hopefully so will the girls. As for our dads, they will never know. Now I kind of have to tell you something." I said a little less nervous.

"Thanks Hales, and yeah I am trying to get the courage to tell the girls but I knew you would understand. Okay yeah what's up? Ooh is this about the mystery boy you disappeared with last night? Tell me, how was he? And who was he? Boy was definitely hot!" Typical Brooke. Got to love her.

"Yes this is about that boy, who actually isn't so mysterious. You know him."She at me confused and said, "How? I have never seen him before. "Here goes nothing. " He was Nathan Scott. Pretty much the same thing happened as you and Lucas but we didn't actually sleep together because I threw up before anything happened then he just ended up taking care of me the rest of the night. I found out this morning who he was and I was shocked. He asked me out, and I kind of agreed. I know I am totally going against what I have ever said but I really like him Brooke." She looked shocked.

"Oh Hales, we are in the same position. Okay well, part of me is proud. You are finally with a guy you like that seems to take good care of you. Part of me though is kind of worried. You look like you betrayed everyone. Hales, you know the girls and I won't judge you. Plus you are helping me hide all this from our padres so you know that I will help you! Starting with your date outfit. You have to let me help you get ready!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Done, but I get to help you with yours. We also have to figure out a way to tell the girls. The sooner the better." I said while sighing.

"I know you are right. How about we call them over for lunch and have Fresco's deliver so we don't have to go out?" Fresco's has always been our favorite lunch spot but this conversation does not need to be public.

"Sounds perfect, I'll call the girls and you can call Fresco's. " I said while picking up the phone.

"Hey Rach, we are having lunch at our place in about and our and Fresco's is delivering. You need to come over as soon as you can!" I say as soon as she answers.

"Oh hey Hales, I'll be there. I'm sensing you need to talk, is everything alright?" Great, now she is worried too.

"Everything is fine, I'll tell you about it when you get here. See you then, love you!" Okay so I am trying to rush things along, sue me.

"Okay sounds good, love you too." She said as I hung up. Time to call Peyton.

"Hey Hales! Quinn and I were just about to call you. We are at the studio and wanted to know if you wanted to come down here and possibly record that amazing voice of your?" She said as soon as she picked up.

"Hey, and no thanks. Can you put me on speaker; I need to talk to Quinn too." I hear her whisper something to Quinn.

"Okay Hales, we are both here. What's going on?" Quinn knows me too well.

"Hey Quinn, okay Brooke and I planned a lunch at our place in an hour and Fresco's is catering." They have to know something is up.

"What is going on Hales? You sound nervous." Peyton also knows me too well.

"We'll talk about it when you guys get here. See you soon, love you!"I say and hung up before they can press the topic more.

"Everything all set?" I ask Brooke.

"Yeah. Damon said he would do anything for his favorite girls. If I didn't want Lucas I would so be the new Holly Madison." Damon is not as old as Hugh Hefner but of course Brooke would make that comparison.

"I think that part is already taken by Crystal Harris but better luck next time." I said chuckling.

"Oh whatever, what they could ever see in an 80 year old man is a mystery in its own?" I cannot tell you how many times we have discussed this.

"Brooke for like the hundredth time, it is only because he is loaded." I say rolling my eyes.

"I know, I know. Thank god we have money, so we don't have to marry creepy old men." Only Brooke.

"I'm pretty sure that even if I had no money at all I would never marry someone I didn't love just to have money."

**An Hour Later:**

"Damon! Thank you so much, you didn't have to set it all up! You're making me fall in love with you here." Brooke said joking.

"Miss Davis are you trying to get me to leave my wife? Don't worry about it and your welcome. Your fathers helped me when business was bad; it's only fair that I take care of their girls." He said laughing.

"Thanks again! Expect us to drop by soon!" I said as he left.

"Okay everything is set up and the girls are going to be here any minute. Are you as nervous as I am?" If only she knew.

"Yeah, I'm freaking out Brooke. What if they never speak to us again?" I say looking at her.

"Oh my god! I didn't even think of that. Shit, Haley we are going to be loners. They are going to tell our parents and then we will be disowned and poor and I am going to have to join the new playmates just to make a living and live the way we are used to." Brooke Davis everybody. Typical drama queen.

"Okay, let's just calm down. We don't know if that'll happen." I say trying to get her to relax but at the same time I was freaking out.

"Hales, Brooke I'm here!" Rachel said. "I rushed from the store. Which, by the way, remind me to fire Alex as soon as we can. I know we hired her because she was a washed up movie star who is attractive and would bring press but she is awful. Poor Millicent looked like she was about to cry."

"Hey Rach, and go ahead and fire Alex. I know for a fact she hooked up with Julian a few days ago and I told her our male models were off limits." I said disgustedly.

"Agreed! Plus everyone knows that we are known as the office sluts! She cannot take that from us!" Brooke said looking at Rachel. I laughed. Only they would take that as an honor.

"Wow guys, only you." I say.

'"You know it, ex tutor slut." Rachel says.

"Okay Hales, Quinn and I are here and we saw Rachel's car so we know she is here too so why don't you tell us what's going on." Peyton said.

"How about we eat a little first, then we'll talk." Thank you Brooke.

"Sounds like a plan! So Peyton how is the studio going?" I ask trying to change the subject.

**After Lunch**

"Okay, you have to tell us what is going on. We have passed small talk, we talked about last night and the studio and our new line. What happened?" Rachel said impatiently.

"Okay, well you guys know how last night Brooke and I left with those guys?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, the blonde and the hot brunette. Clay's friends, Lucas and Nathan right?" Quinn asked

"Yeah that is them. Um we kind of already knew them?" Brooke said.

"How? They didn't look familiar? Did you guy meet them on your spontaneous trip to Europe that one time?" Peyton said.

"Wait a minute. Nathan and Lucas? Why does that sound familiar? Oh my god…" Rachel said looking up. "As in Nathan and Lucas Scott? I saw that they were at the club last night at the news and I thought we just lucked out, apparently not."

"Yes, and before you freak out we didn't know. We both just found out this morning but you have to know how great of a guy Lucas is. I know that I am disobeying our families but guys he could be the one." Brooke said

"You are being a little dramatic Brooke. You just met him; he couldn't possibly be the one. But if you say he is a good guy then I believe you. Now what is your explanation Hales, we all knew Brooke already had an obsession with Lucas because of his books. You hate the Scotts though, and you don't like playboy basketball players." Peyton said looking at me.

"I know, I know. But like Brooke I had no idea. Plus I didn't even sleep with him. I was going to but I got sick and he took such good care of me. I know he has a reputation but you have to know how caring he was. When he found out who I was he didn't even freak out too much. I sort of agreed to go out with him tonight." I said sheepishly.

"Okay let me get this straight. You guys both hooked up with the Scott boys last night and now you both are like in love with them? What the fuck did they say to you?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, chill. Okay so they treated you right, correct? Nathan didn't try to get with you this morning when you were feeling better? And Lucas didn't ditch this morning after he got what he wanted?" Rachel questioned.

"No, Nathan made me coffee and Advil in bed and made sure I was alright." I said

"And Lucas made me breakfast in bed." Brooke said

"Okay, and you both like them enough to sneak around?" we both nodded."Then they are good in my book, I'll help you guys keep this a secret. But if they do anything wrong, I will not have a second thought on telling the padres that they are awful. Sound good?" Rachel always was the understanding one.

"I'll help too, but I will kill them if they hurt you guys. Who knew Haley James would be the rebel of the family?" Peyton said smirking.

"I am so not the rebel! Brian got the DUI last year and married Kailey. You know our parents hated her! Oh and Chris and Taylor got married after one date and then she left and went on tour with him and quit college! I have never seen our parents so angry. Matt became a police officer! Hello, that is like a huge fuck you to our dad's who could probably be arrested at least a hundred times." I say trying to defend myself.

"Yeah but Hales they forgave all of them and are okay with them now. You are dating a Scott, you and I both know that that would kill our dad's." Quinn said."But I will admit, I overacted. If he makes you happy little Sis, then I am good too." She said smiling.

"Thanks Quinny! And little sis? Please by like a minute" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah we get it. So Brooke and Haley, dating the Scotts. How good were they in bed?" Rachel said smiling.

"For the last time I did not sleep with Nathan!" I say throwing my hands up.

"Chill, Hales. She was kidding, plus you probably are going to tonight. And Lucas was damn good." Brooke said smirking.

"Nice!" Rachel high fived her.

"Okay, if the whore twins will stop. Tonight? Damn Hales, you move fast. What are you going to wear for the big first date? Oh and where are you going?" Peyton asked.

"How about I call Millicent to bring over an outfit and you can borrow a pair of Quinn's fabulous Jimmy Cho's from her last shoot!" Brooke says.

"Or I could call Jimmy right now and see if he can send Paulo over with an original pair from his line that hasn't come out yet." Quinn offered.

"Oh my god! I would love that! Thanks Quinn!" I say excitedly.

"Brooke called Millie; she is coming with a new dress right now." Rachel said.

"Sounds good, where did Brooke go?" I asked confused.

"She went to go pick out makeup for tonight, she'll be back soon."

"Okay, so Jimmy said it was no big deal. He owed me anyway." Quinn said.

I hear my phone ring in the other room.

"Hold on, that's my phone." Unknown. Who is calling me on an unknown number? "Hello?"

"Hey Hales! It's Nathan Scott. I just wanted to call and make sure we are still on for tonight?"

"Hey Nathan! Of course we are! Eight right?" I ask excitedly, I cannot believe how giddy I feel. What am I twelve?

"That's right. I'll pick you up at your place but the rest of the evening is a surprise. Dress a little fancy but nothing too elegant. Oh and make sure to pack an extra pair of warm clothes." Now I am confused.

"Okay, but an extra pair of clothes? What for?" I ask.

"You'll see, don't worry I am not going to have us leave New York and you'll be back before the morning." Please, I would so not object going anywhere or staying out late with him.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you then!" I say excited

"You too, bye beautiful." What is this boy doing to me?

"He told me to pack an extra pair of warm clothes. He wouldn't tell me why but he did say that we are staying in New York and I will be back before morning." I told the girls and noticed Brooke was back.

"That's weird. Maybe he is taking you back to his place and keeping you there hostage." Brooke said.

"Stop being so dramatic Brooke. You'll have fun Hales. Brooke go pick out her extra pair of clothes. Make sure it's sexy but still warm. Rachel, Peyton and I will help her get ready." Quinn says.

"I'm on it!" Brooke says as she enters my room.

"Okay Hales, so the dress is yellow so we are going to go with natural looking makeup. We will put on your strawberry lip gloss on cause he clearly liked that last time. As for your hair we are going to straighten it and put your bangs in a poof." Rachel says.

"Sounds good, alright Peyton put on some music." Quinn says.

**A few hours later:**

"Okay Hales, your bag is packed. Wow, you look bitching!" Brooke says.

"You look amazing Hales! Nathan won't know what hit him." Peyton said smiling.

"He will have to pick his jaw off the floor. You look hot, tutor whore." Rachel said smirking.

"Absolutely amazing sis!" Quinn said.

"Thanks girls! Now get out of here before Nathan gets here! He should be here soon." I say

" Okay we are going. Have fun Hales. Call us if you need anything! Oh and call me tomorrow!" Peyton says

"Yeah Hales, I don't care if it is in the middle of the night. Call me when you get home!" Quinn says.

" Better yet, call me when the sex ends so we can compare Scott brothers." Brooke smirks.

"Ooh! Three way me in that call! I want in." Rachel says laughing.

"Will do! Now go! Love you guys!" I say laughing

I hear a chorus of love you too. Okay now I am nervous. He should be here any minute. Hopefully this date will go good. God I cannot wait to see him. Just then I heard the bell.

"Hey Nathan!" I say as I answer the door. He stood there just staring at me.

"Um, Nathan? Are you okay?" He finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry, um yeah I'm fine. You just look incredible, that's all." Okay now I am blushing, great. He notices this and smirks.

"Thanks! You look good yourself. Are those for me?" He was holding a bouquet of purple lilies.

"Oh, uh yeah they are." He hands them to me.

"Thanks Nathan, I'll just go put these in a vase and we can go. You can come in." I say while walking to the kitchen.

We walked downstairs and he opened my car door. His car was really nice but that was expected.

"Okay so are you ready for your surprise." He says smiling.

"Yeah, let's go!" I say as we drove off.

We drove for about thirty minutes and had already discussed so much. I feel like I can talk to him about absolutely anything. We discussed siblings, past experiences, and of course our crazy times with friends.

"Okay, we're here!" Nathan said stopping the car. We had just pulled up to a private beach.

"Oh my god, Nathan this is amazing! But is this allowed? This is a private beach." I'm all for fun but I'd rather not be arrested.

"Yes it is allowed because this is my family beach." Nathan said smiling."Now come on, dinner will get cold."

He opened my door and grabbed my hand. We walked a little while down the beach and I saw it. That is when I stopped.

"Oh my god, Nathan! How did you have time to arrange all this? It's amazing" He had a candle lit dinner set up on a table in the middle of the beach. There were rose petals everywhere and there was a violinist playing dimly.

"I am glad you like it! And Lucas helped me, but now I have to help him with his date with a girl named Brooke." He said.

"Yeah, Brooke Davis. My best friend." I said smiling.

"Ah Davis, as in Rich Davis? Damn, now Dan is going to kill him too. Well, if you like her then she must be a good girl." Nathan said smiling at me.

"She is the best girl. She and the other girls are pretty much my saving grace." It's true, they save me when I really need their help.

"That is good then, she will be perfect with Luke. I would say he is my saving grace but that sounds gay so I'll say he is always there for me." How cute!

"Yeah, I think we all need a guardian angel. Even if it is our siblings, or our best friends."

"Well I'll be your angel if you promise to be mine." Okay my heart is now beating rapidly.

"Sounds like a plan." I say smiling.

"So I found out from Clay that you are obsessed with Mac and Cheese and so that is for dinner. This along with Ceaser salad and Tomato Basil soup. For desert we have chocolate cover strawberries and champagne.

"Yum! This all looks amazing!" Pretty sure my stomach is now growling.

"I am glad, now dig in!"

The conversation through dinner was pretty much the same as in the car. We got to know each other better and discussed our favorite memories.

"Okay now time for desert!" He says. "But before we do, there is a bathroom down there if you want to change into your other clothes now."

"Alright I'll be back." I am a little disappointed to change because I love this new dress. When I got to the bathroom I noticed it wasn't a disgusting beach bathroom but it was beautifully decorated. The lighting was dim and the walls were red. There was a couch outside the restroom and a small table with magazines on it. I saw a note placed on the mirror and so I read it.

"Dear Haley, I hope you like this date so far. There is a closet full of hangers in the right side of the room for your clothing so that it does not get dirty in the sand. We will be sure to pick it up before we leave." I read it and smiled. He is so sweet!

Brooke packed me my skinny Juicy Couture jeans and a turquoise laced top showing cleavage. It was paired with a brown leather jacket and brown Ugg boots. I walked back towards Nathan.

"Damn, again you look breathtaking." Nathan said smirking.

"Thank you, so desert time?" I said really wanting chocolate covered strawberries.

"Absolutely, let's head down the beach a little bit though." I nodded and noticed the champagne and strawberries were no longer on the table.

We walked a little while down and I saw a large blanket set up with the champagne and strawberries. My god could he be anymore perfect?

"This is amazing!" I say smiling.

"I am glad you like it, I really wanted you to have a good night."

"I definitely am."

We sat down and drank the champagne and he fed me strawberries. I think this is probably one of my best dates ever. We both laid down looking up at the stars.

"I don't think I have ever had a date as good as this one." I said smiling at him.

"The same goes for me; you are quite a girl Haley James." I slowly leaned towards him and kiss him. Unlike last night, this kiss was slow and passionate.

"And it just keeps getting better and better." He said and kissed me again. This one was more intense as our tongues battled for control. We stopped after a few minutes and he pulled me over to cuddle with me. My head lay on his chest and we both looked up to the stars. I felt his kiss my head and I looked up at him.

"So what do you say, how about a second date?" He said smiling at me.

"Hell yeah!" I said without wasting a second.

"Thank god. Okay well it's about 2 am so I should probably get you back."

"Oh alright" I said sighing.

We drove back in a comfortable silence. When we reached my apartment he opened my door and walked me up to my door.

"So I guess this is goodnight." He said.

"Yeah I guess so." Instead of walking in, I kissed him. We soon started making out.

"Okay we should stop before I can't." Nathan said while breathing heavily.

"Or you could come inside." I said drumming my fingers across his chest.

"Game." He said while pulling me inside. I couldn't help but laugh.

**Nathan's POV and that next morning:**

I woke up in Haley's bed and noticed that she wasn't there. I looked over to the clock and noticed it was already 10 am. Hearing noises from the kitchen, I got up and walked in to see her baking while in my shirt. Which looked damn good on her.

"Mmm, Good morning gorgeous." I say as I pull her closer to me and kiss her.

"Morning, do you want some breakfast?" How is it possible for her to get more attractive every time I see her?

"I would love some but then I have to head home because Lucas is coming over for help with his date."

"Okay, well the eggs and bacon are done and I am making pancakes right now." God she is cute.

"Sounds amazing" I say smiling.

**After breakfast:**

I know I said I would leave right away, but you try kissing her and tell me it is easy to leave.

"Alright I really have to go now Hales." I say between kisses.

"Uh, huh." She said and kissed me again. God Lucas is going to kill me.

"Okay I really do, which means I have to have my shirt back. How about you go get showered and ready and I'll go meet Luke then we can go for a late lunch?" I say hoping I can see her again today.

"I would love to but I promised the girls I would have lunch with them today but what about dinner tonight?"

"Sounds perfect, now I really have to go!" I say trying to hurry.

"Oh, alright. See you later?"

"Definitely!" I say and leave.

On my drive home I could not stop thinking about Haley. She is gorgeous and amazing. I cannot wait to see her again. As early as it is, I might ask her to be my girlfriend. This is huge for me. I walk upstairs to my apartment and notice Luke is already there. Oh great, now he will be pissed.

"Hey Luke, I know you are pissed at me but I was at H…" Oh shit, I thought as I saw who was standing there.

"Hey son."

**AN- Okay that was really long. Please Review, Review, and Review!!!! I hope you liked it! (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN- I'm so sorry! I kept writing this chapter little by little and I definitely should have had this updated quicker. Thank you so much for your reviews (: As for Dan finding out about Naley, it won't be for a little while because I want them to develop and fall in love before the drama starts. This chapter won't have a ton of Naley because Dan is there and they have to keep it covert but there will still be some. Another thing I am going to broaden on in this chapter is the reason for the rivalry between the families. I promise to update again soon so please keep reviewing.**

**As for this week's episode, I had a ton of mixed emotions. I completely adore Clay and Quinn. I think that they are both going through a hard time and are helping each other through it. I loved Haley's performance and the fact that Nathan brought her flowers. As much as I am not the biggest Dan fan, I really enjoyed the scene with him and Jamie. Also the scene with Jamie and Nathan was adorable. Jamie is such a good kid! Brooke and Haley are so cute, I absolutely love their friendship. I also am growing to feel bad for Alex. I mean I hate that she is coming between Julian and Brooke but she really is growing as a person on the show. Done with the good, now onto the bad. Brooke I think has had the hardest time over the course of the show. I am a huge Brucas fan and so I was hoping that maybe they would end up together but I knew that it wouldn't happen so I started to like her and Julian. To be truthful, I like Brooke with any guy she dates because she is such a strong character. This being said, I am so sad for her not getting the baby. Julian just continues to anger me. He has to see that he is losing her! I understand that Alex needed help but he could have at least told Brooke where he was going and see if she wanted to meet him there after the concert. I think Rachel was a lot better in season 4 but she was awful to Brooke this season. She really needs to grow up. Finally, Nathan not on the Bobcats? Not cool. The finale of last season was amazing because he finally made it to the NBA and then this season he deals with Renee and he overcomes this. I am ridiculous tired of all the drama in Nathan and Haley's life. **

**Okay enough with my long rant, here's chapter 3!**

**Nathan's POV**

"_Hey Luke, I know you are pissed at me but I was at H…" Oh shit, I thought as I saw who was standing there._

"_Hey son." _

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" I don't remember him calling me and telling me he was visiting.

"I decided to drop in and visit my sons. Thought I would see how your practices are going and see how Lucas is doing on his next book."

"I don't buy it, what are you doing here?" Dan Scott was never one to drop by just to see how we are doing.

"Alright fine I heard that your first game this season is against the Lakers and decided I should help you train a little bit."

"No way in hell. Call Dante and have him set up the plane back to Charlotte."

"Sorry Son, I can't do that. Look I don't have to help you train but I do have some business to attend to." The thing about my dad is that his business is not a traveling job. He is the mayor of Charlotte.

"What business would that be dad?"

"Ease up Son; I am just visiting with the mayor here. We were going to meet up on Monday but he called and said today. It is mainly just a dinner for prominent and important families, which means I will most likely see the bastards." So it looks like I won't be seeing much of Haley the rest of this weekend, way to buzz kill Dan.

"Whatever Dad, you're out of here the second that dinner is over." Poor Lucas still looked shocked. Looks like he is going to have to reschedule his date with Brooke.

"Alright I will, now Lucas and I were just catching up. Now tell us where you were before, you were about to tell your brother." Oh shit, now I have to make up where I was.

"I was at H-enry's. He helps us train sometimes and he and I just went for a run."

"Nice to see you working hard son. Alright so we should have lunch and play basketball to catch up." My good mood just went down the drain.

"Yeah sure whatever. Luke and I had plans today but I guess we just have to rearrange them."

"Nate it's fine, I already rescheduled."

"Now that that is figured out, get ready Nathan we will leave in half an hour." Wonderful.

**Haley's POV:**

I cannot seem to get this smile off my face. Last night was amazing. Nathan was absolutely perfect; I cannot wait for our next date. I have not felt like this since Chris. I thought Chris was the perfect boyfriend until I found out he cheated on me with some slut named Nikki. Needless to say, we broke up. My brothers, the girls, and my dad/ other dads took care of him and I haven't heard from him since our break up.

"Haley James, we come bearing treats!" Rachel yelled as she walked in the door.

"In my closet!" I yelled back. Rachel and I planned on stopping by the store to pick up Brooke then go visit Quinn on her shoot.

"Tutor slut! We said be ready by 12:30, it is 1! Who are you now, Brooke?" Rachel said as she and Peyton walked in.

"I know, I know I am just looking for what to wear. I was thinking about stopping by Nathan's place after."

"Hales, judging by last night you could wear a trash bag and he would think you were hot. By the way, that call about your wonderful night of sex so could have waited about three hours." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"Peyton quit rolling your eyes. Hales, go for the white Juicy straight jeans and the light blue Juicy detailed cami and put the black front shrug over it. Wear your black heels and you'll be good." Rachel Gatina, ever the life saver.

"That's perfect, thanks Rach."

I finished getting ready and we left for Clothes over Bro's. The store was packed but thankfully Brooke could get away for awhile.

"Hey fabulous ladies, you ready to go?" Brooke said smiling.

"Hell yeah, what time is your date tonight bitch?" Rachel said curiously as we got into her Porsche SUV.

"There is no date, turns out that he who shall not be named dropped in for a surprise visit." Brooke said a little angrily.

"Brooke I'm so sorry! Wait, who is he who shall not be named?" I asked confused.

"Are you kidding he just dropped by, typical." Peyton said.

"Who is he?!"

"He is unbelievable, how angry do you think our padres will be?" Rachel said curiously.

"Again, who the hell is he?!" Is anyone hearing me?

"Dear lord Hales, it is Dan." Rachel said.

"Finally you respond. Shit, our parents are going to be so mad." So no more visiting Nathan tonight.

"Who says they have to know? Okay look I don't like hiding things from them but what they don't know won't hurt them." Peyton said.

"Agreed, so let's not tell them okay?" Brooke asked while we all nodded our heads. We got to the shoot and noticed Clay's car. The shoot was at this remote beach with gorgeous water which Quinn hated because she is afraid of swimming in the ocean. She was modeling for the cover of seventeen summer addition.

"Clayster! What's up?" Rachel said and we all laughed.

"Hey girls, how are you?" Clay said laughing.

"Not too bad, Quinn looks hot. How's the shoot going so far?" Brooke said

"She always looks good, and pretty good. The photographer is kind of a bitch but Quinn doesn't seem to mind. "Clay explained.

"A bitchy overpaid photographer of a magazine, real shocking."Peyton said.

"Peyton Marie Sawyer stop being so cranky, besides how do you know she is overpaid? Oh and not all photographers are bitches." I say. We all call her Peyton Marie Sawyer when she is being a bitch.

"Yeah Hales is right. Just because the photographer on Melrose Place was a bitch to Riley on her first shoot does not mean every photographer will be!" Rachel said and Brooke nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt your stupid and pointless rant, but Quinn is wrapping up." Clay says smirking at us.

"Okay cool, oh Clay we are going to lunch after this care to join us?" Peyton says.

"I would but I have to go save Nathan and Lucas from psycho Dan. Which reminds me, how was the date with Nate, Haley? "The girls all smirked at me, knowing exactly how well it was.

"It was absolutely perfect. You really know how to pick amazing friends for us to meet and date."

"I do what I can." Clay said chuckling.

"Hey guys! I'm ready to go, just let me grab my stuff."Quinn said as she went to grab her things.

"So Clay boy, your big three year is soon. Whatcha getting Quinny?" Brooke said, she and Rachel always give Clay weird nicknames.

"It is soon and no way in hell am I telling you, Davis." Clay said as Brooke frowned.

"But why? We won't tell her!" Brooke said whining.

"I call bulllshit on that on B. Davis, you have the biggest mouth." Peyton said.

"Yeah, Brooke you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it." Rachel said.

"I hate to agree but they are right Brooke." I say looking at her sympathetically.

"Oh whatever, I can so keep a secret! I kept the time that we made weed brownies in college so Hales would calm down!"

"Wait what!" How did I not know about this?

"Way to go B, you just told her." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Oops, it totally slipped out." Brooke said

"And now you see why I won't tell you." Clay said laughing.

"But I really want to know!" Brooke said pouting.

"Relax; I am sure Quinn will tell you as soon as she receives it."Clay said.

"I will tell whom what?" Quinn asked as she reached us.

"Brooke when you get your anniversary gift." Peyton explained.

"Ah that must be killing you there, B. You knew he wasn't going to tell you! You have the biggest mouth ever!" Quinn said laughing.

"Speaking of which, weed brownies?" I asked still angry.

"You told her! That was a secret to the grave, Brooke!" Quinn said.

"It slipped, I'm sorry." Brooke said.

"Hales, we only did it because we wanted you to relax over the test that we knew you were going to ace. It was Taylor's recipe and we didn't make the full dose so you would be fine…"

"Quinn, relax. It's fine guys, really. Next time you make them though, be sure to tell me before I eat them." I say joking with them.

"Next time? That's our girl!" Rachel said smirking.

"Not that this isn't interesting, but I have to go. Baby, you looked gorgeous. I'll call you tonight. Bye crazy girls." He said laughing and Quinn kissed him before he left.

"God, I love that boy." Quinn said and we all smiled.

"Okay, so because Lucas is with the devil I think it should be girls' night! We should go grab frozen yogurt and pick up movies. Ooh and we can order Chinese food!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Make it Mexican food and I am so in!" Peyton said.

"I want Chinese too, oh and we have to get Up!" I said excited. **(AN- I'm not making fun of this movie, I actually liked it.)**

"What are we five? No let's get the Ugly Truth and sushi." Rachel said.

"Agreed! Gerald Butler is a must! But I'm still sticking with Chinese, but we can get sushi too." Brooke said.

"That movie looked funny enough and I am with Peyton, Mexican food all the way." Quinn said.

"Thank you!" I agree with Hales though, I kind of want Up." Peyton said.

"Fine, we'll compromise. We can watch both. We will get Mexican, Chinese, and Sushi along with frozen yogurt and have quite possibly the worst stomach ache in the morning." I said.

"Perfect!" Brooke said.

We all walked back from getting the food, frozen yogurt, and videos. We decided to have movie night at mine and Quinn's because it was cleaner.

"Did you see that guys face? He definitely thought we were crazy!" Brooke said laughing.

"Well, in his defense normal people don't order this much variety of food." I said.

"When have we ever been normal?" Peyton asked laughing.

"Never, we have always been extraordinary." Rachel said smirking.

"Girls got a point." Brooke said.

"Yeah, yeah let's start the movie!" Quinn said laughing as we walked into our living room.

"Hello girls." We all turned to see or fathers in our apartment.

"Daddy! Uncle Tom, Uncle Rich, Uncle Brad what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well the mayor called us to ask if we wanted to come to his dinner he is holding for politicians. We were not going to come but we didn't want to pass up the opportunity to see our girls." Daddy said smiling.

"Well it is good to have you here! This is such a surprise!" Brooke said smiling. We have always had a close relationship with our parents.

"What time is your dinner tonight?" Rachel asked

"It is at 7 pm and we are leaving an hour after that so we have a few hours." Uncle Brad said. Uncle Brad is Rachel's father, Uncle Rich is Brooke's father, and finally Uncle Tom is Peyton's dad.

"This is great! I am so glad you are here!" Peyton said.

"Definitely! I wish Clay could see you guys but he is with his friends tonight." Quinn said.

"That's fine sweetheart, we will see him at Thanksgiving." Uncle Rich said.

"I know which we are all very excited about. So this dinner tonight, how boring is it going to be? You could always skip and eat massive amount of food with us." Brooke said.

"It shouldn't be too bad but then again nothing compares to you girls. Unfortunately, we already promised we would go. Although seeing the bastard is not going to be the highlight of our night." Uncle Tom said.

"I thought that we could avoid that man after college, but apparently I was wrong." Daddy said.

"Why don't you guys get along again? I mean I know that he is an awful man but what exactly happened in college?" Brooke asked. I know she is only asking because she wants to date Lucas.

"Sweetheart, you know we used to be friends with him our freshman year. We were all in the same fraternity and were always together. We had another friend, Keith. Now Dan was always very jealous of Keith. When Keith started dating Aunt Karen, Dan's dream girl, he got very angry and distanced himself from us. One night he got really drunk at a party and while Keith was walking out of the party, he ran him over. I don't think we ever got over that night. We stopped talking to him and completely distanced ourselves. Karen had the hardest time out of everyone. She took off to Italy and got a new life, and as you know we only see from her once a year. "Uncle Rich said. We never got the full version of this story.

"That is awful. So from there he went into politics, got married, and had children?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I hear Deb and his boys are actually good people. It just sucks that they have to live with such an awful person." Uncle Brad said.

"Clay says that both Nathan and Lucas keep themselves away from Dan. Apparently their mom feels trapped in the marriage. I don't know the full story. All I know is that growing up Dan was rough and mentally abusive to all of them but now he is on the road to a new life, but I doubt that will last." Quinn said.

"Well, I am glad that Clay is a good friend to them. Now listen to me girls, those boys may be good guys but you are not to go near them. Is this clear?" Daddy said as Brooke and I both swallowed hard.

"We understand Uncle Jim." Rachel said. She has always been the best liar.

"Okay good. Now we should get back to our hotels to rest and get ready but we will come back before we leave for home. Enjoy your feast, and the stomach ache you will get in the morning." Uncle Tom said.

"Bye girls." Uncle Rich said as they all hugged us goodbye. We heard the door close and we all looked at each other panicked.

"What the hell are we going to do, Hales?" Brooke said.

"I have no idea, B. I do know, however, that I want to continue seeing Nathan. So I guess we just have to keep this a secret for a long time."

"We will help you, but you guys have to make sure that they are worth it. I am all for fun, but fun with the Scotts is a different story." Rachel said.

"It is. I know I am speaking for Hales and me when I say that they are worth it. They are good guys and this might be our chance for the ones." Brooke said.

"Anything for love." Quinn said.

"I agree with Quinn, just be careful." Peyton said.

"We will be but thanks for worrying. Now enough about us, Peyton how are things with Jake?" I said. Peyton and Jake really hit it off at the club.

"Nothing really so far. I mean I like him and all but I don't want to rush into anything. The boy does know his music though. He is planning to come to the studio on Monday."

"Peyton you better get that boy!" Brooke said.

"I agree! I could totally get details on him from Clay. Oh and Rach! What about you and Damien?" Quinn said.

"We hooked up the other night and we have been texting but no date so far." Rachel said.

"It'll happen. Okay enough talking. Let's eat and watch these movies!" I said.

We had finished our insane amount of food and the first movie which was Up. We were halfway through the Ugly Truth but I wasn't paying that much attention. All I could think about was Nathan. I really wanted to continue to see him but our parents would never approve. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw that Nathan had texted me.

"**Hey Gorgeous! I am sorry we could not hang out today but my father decided to drop in for a surprise visit. It sucks that I didn't get to see you, but hopefully tomorrow?"**

I smiled and texted back that it did you suck but that I got to spend time with the girls and absolutely we will hang out.

"You texting hot shot?" I heard Peyton whisper. I felt my phone vibrate again but decided to wait to check it.

"Yeah, he apologized for not being able to hang out and wants to hang out tomorrow."

"You know, I was a little iffy about this at first but seeing you smiling and happy now completely changes my mind. I really want you to be happy, Hales. I just really hope Nathan is not another Chris. If I ever see you that hurt again, I will personally go down there and chop off his equipment." I laugh at this which causes the girls to all look.

"Okay what are you two talking about? And don't you dare say the movie because you haven't been paying attention." Rachel said.

"Peyton just threatened to chop off Nathan's equipment." I said still laughing and the girls started laughing.

"P. Sawyer, what the hell?" Brooke said.

"I just said that if he turns out as another Chris then he is dead."

"If he turns into a Chris then he has another thing coming." Rachel said.

"Guys, I think she gets it. We love you Hales, just be careful okay?" Quinn said.

"I will and thank you for caring. Now let's finish this movie!" I said. When I knew they were all paying attention to the movie I pulled my phone out.

"**I am glad you are having a night with the girls. Clay said you guys were quite hilarious today. I miss you though. How ridiculous is it that we just started dating last night and I already miss you."**

I smiled and texted back that it was sweet and that I miss him too.

"**I am glad. I'm actually about to go to bed because somebody kept me up all night (; I'll call you tomorrow! Have an amazing night beautiful." **

God could he get anymore perfect? I texted back saying that I couldn't wait and sweet dreams.

"**Oh they will definitely be good because they will be about your sexy ass." **

Did it suddenly get hot in here? I looked around to see all the girls interested in the movie. I never thought I would ever end up here. Dating a Scott and being this happy. Where ever my life takes me, I am going to remember this moment. This is the moment that I realized that I am truly happy with my girls and my new boy.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- Okay so these two weeks have been totally crazy. I will be sure to update sooner than this next time. School has been insane and college applications, it's crazy. Who else was excited for New Moon? I wanted to go to the midnight premiere but it was still amazing. I absolutely love the books and I am happy for their success I have also been super busy babysitting my niece. She is absolutely adorable. She just turned ten months but it feels like yesterday that she was born. I automatically grew close to her. My other sisters like to claim that they are the favorite aunt but it's so me, haha. I'm just kidding, she loves all of us the same. I luckily live really close to them so I see her a lot. My sister and brother-in-law were joking last night and said that it is going to be weird for my niece to find out that we aren't sisters and that I have authority. I just kind of laughed because she totally gets her way all the time. Anyway, that was my pointless story (: Plus thanksgiving which was crazy. **

**One Tree Hill this week, wow I don't even know where to start. I'm going to go with Dan and Rachel. Rachel seriously needs to grow up. She cannot seriously be that insensitive. She was there for Keith and Jimmy's death. I actually liked her in the fourth season, now not so much. Dan getting slapped was amazing but I seriously hope he moves on and gets on with his life separate from Nathan and Haley. I do hope he still gets to see Jamie though. Nathan and Haley having to be separated is awful. I like that they both get their dreams but seriously they just need to stay in one place and have another baby. Although I like Brooke and Julian, I think this break is seriously needed. I really hope Alex isn't dead; I was just starting to like her minus her sabotaging Julian and Brooke's relationship. Also, poor Jamie ): I am so glad that Mouth dumped Millie's ass. She turned awful. Alright, I am done with my rant. **

**Onto Chapter 4:**

**Haley's POV:**

Thank god the craziness is over. Nathan and I have plans to hang out again today. Last night was fun with my girls, but I really wish I got to see Nate. This is all new to me. When I was with Chris, I would hang out with the girls and kind of forget all about any problems with Chris. Last night I could not stop thinking about how the family rivalry will affect Nathan and I.

I walked over to my dresser with my I-Home and pressed shuffle on my IPod. I never use my IPhone for music because I have way too many songs. I walked over to my walk in closet and started looking at all my outfit choices. As I started to get ready, I remembered hearing on the news about a big cold front coming in. It has been really cold lately in the city, and I absolutely love it. I decided to go simple with a light blue Ralph Lauren polo sweater with my dark blue skinny jeans and chocolate Ugg boots.

I headed over to Nathan's apartment and avoided the paparazzi. We have been lucky and have not been spotted together. I head in his apartment and knock softly on his door. I was surprised to not see Nathan but a blonde man answer the door. I soon remember him as Lucas.

"Um, hello. I'm Haley James; I don't think we really introduced ourselves the other night. I am Brooke's best friend/business partner." I said as I shook his hand smiling.

"Oh! Hello, Haley. It's good to see you again. I assume you are here to see my idiot brother." Lucas said laughing.

"Hey! I heard that, jackass. Stop being an ass and let her in." Lucas just laughed more and let me in. Nathan looked amazing and he was only wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Thanks." I said to Lucas as I passed by him. Nathan automatically gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"It's good to see you, Hales."Nathan said as he let me go.

"You too! How was the devil's visit?" I asked smirking.

"Exactly as you could imagine, hell." Nathan said smiling weakly at me.

"I'm sorry Nate, thankfully he is gone." I say trying to cheer him up.

"Exactly. Now, Haley, how is your good friend Brooke Davis." Lucas said as he walked back in the room.

"She's good, although she will beat your ass if you don't ask her out soon. Hell, I would even help her along with the girls. Tip for you, if Brooke Davis likes you, you better do something about it. If you don't, she'll just move on." I say smiling at him while Nathan chuckled.

"Whoa calm down there. I was supposed to take her out yesterday but Dan showed up. Besides that I talked to her yesterday and she seemed understanding." Lucas said in defense.

"Not good enough. Look, Luke, Brooke is a good girl but she is used to being the player type. I've never seen her look so happy then when she told me you asked her out. With that being said, she was really disappointed that you couldn't go out yesterday. I know it has only been a few days and that Dan was here but you need to ask her out soon before she moves on. I'm only saying this because I actually like you." I said. I know it sounds crazy that I'm giving him shit about this, but Brooke puts up with a lot and has had her fair share of heartbreak. Because of this, she never really lets anybody fully in except the girls and I and I think Luke would be good for her.

"I got it, and thank you. I'll call her and see if she wants to catch lunch tomorrow. Nate, thank god you finally found a girl smart enough to form her own opinion and defend people she cares about. Why are you with him again, Haley? You could do so much better." Lucas said joking.

"Oh, ha-ha. Get out of her douche bag, before I beat your ass." Nathan said.

"Alright, alright I'm going. Haley, it was good to see you again. Don't be a stranger. Little brother, it was a good run and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Luke." I said smiling.

As soon as the door was shut, I felt Nathan pull me closer. I turned to face him and he started kissing me. It didn't take long for it to turn passionate. As we pull apart I was left breathless and smiling.

"God, I thought he would never leave. I've wanted to kiss you since you walked in." Nathan said smiling.

"Mmm, same." I say still a little out of it and I see he is smirking. "Stop the smirk, mister. Now what would you like to do today?"

"Well, how about we grab some lunch then maybe go to a movie?"

"Okay, that sounds good. Which movie? Oh and we should go to that little café a block away from here." I say excitedly.

"Good choice for the café. Let's see, movie wise, I am assuming you want to see New Moon? Isn't that what every girl wants to see lately?"

"Why yes it is, but I saw it with the girls at the midnight premiere so you're off the hook. Although, I so would not mind seeing all those shirtless guys again. Taylor Lautner has such an amazing body, the girls and I could not stop staring at his abs." I know totally creepy because he is younger than I am, but hot is hot.

"Okay, only body you need to be looking at is mine. Please, isn't he like twelve? My body beats his any day." Jealous Nathan, totally hot.

"He is seventeen, actually, but your right. Your body totally beats his, and you are taller than him. Plus, you jealous is a totally turn on." I said as I stroked his arms.

"I am so not jealous, but thank you. So any other movie you want to see?"

"I actually could totally go see the Blind Side. I absolutely love Sandra Bullock."

"Alright that actually looked pretty good. Let's go, gorgeous." He said as we left his apartment.

After the movie we both walked out of the theatre happy.

"That movie was amazing. Totally feel good, and Sandra Bullock was incredible." I said raving.

"It definitely was. Holy shit, it is already 6:30 pm. I have to be to practice in about an hour. Did you drive to my apartment or do you want me to walk you back?"

"I drove to yours, so let's just head back to your apartment and I'll head home from there."

"Okay, sounds good." He decided to be quick so he got us a taxi.

When I got back to our place, I saw that Quinn was already home.

"Hey Quinny, did you just get in?"

"Yeah, I just went shopping with Rach and then Clay and I went to an early dinner. What about you missy, were you out with hot shot." She said winking.

"Yeah, we just went to lunch and saw the Blind Side. You know, I really thought that he would ask to be official tonight. I really like him but I don't know if he feels the same way." Okay, I'm being a little dramatic. I know Nathan likes me but I'm not sure if he wants to be official or just have a fling.

"Hales, I totally understand but that boy worships the ground you walk on. I think you really need to talk to him."

"I think I will. Alright, I need a girl's night so you call the girls and I'll call Natalie and see if she can bring us some cupcakes."

I called Natalie and she was more than happy to deliver our favorite cupcakes and two dozen chocolate covered strawberries. We order from her a lot and so she just put it all on our tab.

"Okay so Brooke is on a date with Lucas, but Rach and Peyton are on their way with champagne."

"Perfect, Natalie is delivering our usual. Finally Brooke and Lucas went out!" I say excitedly. Boy can take directions well.

"Alright I am going to go change into something comfortable and put the IPod on our girl's night playlist." I say and Quinn and I went into our separate rooms. It's nights like these that I feel truly blessed. I have my best friends to cheer me up no matter what.

I heard a knock on the door a few minutes later. I had already changed and removed my makeup. I left my hair down and just wore black leggings with a purple cotton dress over it. I was comfortable but I could throw my white pea coat over it if we ended up wanting to go out. I opened the door and Natalie was there with a few guys from the bakery.

"Hey Hales! So here is the usual for you guys. I see you are having another girl's night." Natalie was a really pretty girl. She was tall, blonde, and thin. She was married to her high school sweetheart Patrick and they had a two year old little girl. We became friends with her when we moved to New York.

"Thanks Nat! Yeah, we just decided we needed one tonight. How are Pat and little Sophie?"

"They are good. Sophie idolizes you guys. She steals all my magazines to look at your clothes. I thought she would be interested in Barbie at this age and not fashion but oh well."

"Oh nonsense, it is never too young to love fashion. Brooke, Rachel, and I will just have to make her clothes for her next birthday."

"She would absolutely love that. Alright I should let you get on with your night and I need to head back to the bakery. Have a good night and come and visit Sophie soon."

"I will, thanks Nat!" I said as she left.

"Hey bitch! We saw Nat just left! I see you got our usual. Peyt and I brought the champagne." Rach said as they walked into our apartment.

"Yes! Quinn should be out soon, I'll start the playlist." I walked over to my IPod and selected the first song in the playlist. Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment came blaring through the speakers.

"I love this song! So glad you used my playlist." Quinn said as she walked out.

"So I see tonight will be all Pop music." Peyton said

"Get over it, Blondie. We want fun tonight, not depressing emo music." **AN: not that there is anything wrong with this type of music, I am just more of a fan of pop and country.**

"Girls settle down! Now how were your days?" I say laughing.

"Mine was pretty good. Jake and I went to lunch and then back to the studio. I'm trying to get him to record." Peyton said.

"So are you guys finally going out?" Quinn asked.

"For the last time we are just friends! I don't think he even likes me in anything more than a platonic relationship."

"Okay, but do you like him as more?" I asked.

"No." Peyton said quickly.

"C'mon Peyt, this is us! You can tell us anything you know that." Rachel added.

"I don't know, maybe. I mean I can totally see us together but I don't want to get my hopes up only to have him shoot me down."

"I get that, but Peyton if you don't tell him then you will never know." Quinn said,

"I'll think about it but onto Rachel."

"My day was pretty good. I was at the store for awhile then grabbed Chinese takeout and caught up on So You Think You Can Dance. Oh and Damien came over for awhile. What about you Hales, did you and boy toy get it on?"

"We did not sleep together; we just went to a movie and lunch."

"You didn't sleep with him, why? He's hot and you said he was amazing last time." Rachel asked.

"And I'm betting he still is we just wanted to hang out today. Besides, I'm holding out until he asks me to be his girlfriend."

"Good plan. Ah okay this is our song!" Quinn said as Ke$ha's Tick Tock came on.

A week later I was working at the store on one of the busier days. I decided I was going to see if Brooke wanted to grab lunch. I haven't seen her much this week because she has spent a lot of time with Lucas. They become official a few days ago. I am really happy for her, really I am. They make such a great couple. I just wish Nathan would finally ask me to be his girlfriend. I know I am being a little crazy but I mean seriously, his brother asked my best friend out after a few days. I grabbed my phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"Hey Hales! What's up?"

"Hey Brooke, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch today? I've barely seen you all week."

"I know I've been in a total Lucas filled week, I'm sorry. Yeah, how about we grab lunch at the café we like down the street from the shop."

"Sounds perfect, meet you there in fifteen?"

"Okay see you then."

I got to the café before Brooke so I grabbed a table and ordered an iced tea and a Chinese Chicken Salad.

"Hey Tutor Girl, sorry I was late. It took forever to grab a cab. So, how are you?" just then the waiter came up to the table and asked for Brooke's drink and food order. "Hey, I'll just have an iced tea and a ceaser salad."

"I'm pretty good. Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, shoot. What's going on?"

"Well you know how Nathan and I have been hanging out for awhile? I just really have no idea why he hasn't asked me to be official yet, you know? I keep dropping hints but nothing. Any idea how to get him to commit? Like should I make him jealous and go to dinner with another guy?"

"Alright well first of all he like praises you, so I'm pretty sure he wants to commit. Maybe he's just scared? I was talking to Lucas about this the other day, actually. He said that Nathan gets jealous easily but once the girl starts to see other people he doesn't commit because he thinks the girl is slutty or not wanting commitment."

"So wonderful, what do I do?"

"Okay totally have an idea! You know how whenever we go to Danielle's parties her brothers always hit on us? Like even when we are in relationships?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Let's call her up and have her throw a party and then we can bring the boys and Nathan will get jealous and totally want to be official."

"Oh my god! Brooke Penelope Davis you are a freaking genius."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"Alright you call Danielle, I'll call the girls and tell them the plan." We both got out our phones and called. The girls were all very excited about the plan.

"Okay, Danielle is totally game. She said she is planning it all now and it'll be tomorrow. Okay I really should get back home and finish my designs but call Nathan and I'll see you tomorrow! Bye girly!"

Later that night I got back to the apartment and decided to cook a teriyaki grilled chicken with white rice and wine. Once I finished eating and watching Castle and Chelsea Lately I decided to call Nathan.

"Hey, beautiful! How are you?" He answered after the first ring.

"Hey! I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing that I know of. Why, do you want to chill? Maybe go to my house in the Hamptons for the weekend?"

"That sounds nice, but actually one of my really good friends is having a party and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? I mean we can still go to your house for the weekend after the party. Only if you want to though." Oh great now I am rambling.

"Yeah totally that sounds fun. What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Well the girls and I are getting ready at my place tomorrow. So, how about you and the guys come and pick us up here at like 7:30 pm?"

"Alright will do. I'll call the boys and tell them the game plan. I can't wait to see your sexy ass tomorrow! Bye gorgeous!" I hung up the phone and went to bed. I couldn't help but smile in excitement for the next day.

The next afternoon I heard the girls walking in. I put away my laptop and grabbed my IPod. I walked out and saw the girls carrying starbucks.

"Haley James we brought you a gingerbread latte. Quinn, come get your pumpkin spice latte!" Brooke yelled to Quinn.

"Thanks Brookey, I so needed this!" Quinn walked out of her room and grabbed her coffee. She smiled at all of us.

"Alright, what is the outfit arrangement for tonight?" Peyton asked.

"For Quinn we have the sparkly gold H&M skirt with the black H&M blouse, pair them with the black heels. For Hales, go with the black Clothes over Bro's beaded tank with the H&M pink ruffled skirt, pair it with the black short boots. Peyton with the white design top, brown leather jacket, and dark skinny jeans and wear the brown boots. Rachel wear the teal top with the gold jeweled necklace with leggings and a black leather jacket; pair it with the black heels. I'm going to wear the pink Clothes over Bro's cocktail dress with a black cardigan and black heels. "Brooke said.

"Alright, I'm going to leave my hair wavy so my straightener is open."

"I brought mine so I'm good." Peyton said.

"I'll use it! Quinn you should put your hair in curlers to give it volume." Brooke said.

"I'm going to straighten mine with Quinn's straightener." Rachel said.

It was about 7:25 pm when we were all finally ready. We all wore a little makeup. Since we had about five minutes we decided to take some pictures and blasting music. We were listening to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance and dancing and singing along.

"Damn we look hot!" Quinn said

"Hell yeah you do, baby." Clay said. We all looked at each other a little shocked. We didn't hear them come in.

"Good voice, Hales. By the way, you look fucking incredible." Nathan said as he came over and gave me a quick kiss before pulling me into a hug.

"Um thanks, we didn't know you guys were here yet."

"Yeah, sorry. We heard music and laughing so we just had to come see what was going on. I'm glad we did." Lucas said as Brooke slapped his arm.

"Definitely glad we did." Jake said as he hugged Peyton. I swear those two will be dating soon.

"Okay, okay let's get out of here." Rachel said laughing.

When we got to the party it was already packed. Danielle way over did herself. Nathan and I headed to the bar and ordered shots for all of us. We all toasted and went our separate ways. Nathan and I were dancing. Rachel and Damien were most likely in some room. Quinn and Clay were sitting on the coach laughing at something with Peyton and Jake. I think I heard Brooke say something about her and Lucas going to the beach. The song changed to 3 by Britney Spears and I was getting tired.

"Hey Nate, I'm getting tired do you want to grab a drink and join Quinn and Peyton?"

"Yeah sure, let's go." Nathan grabbed my hand and led me to the bar where I got a coke and rum. Nathan got a beer and we turned around to leave when we ran into Ryan, Danielle's brother.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Miss Haley James. How the hell have you been, gorgeous? Come over here and give me a hug." Perfect the plan is already working. Nathan looked pissed.

"I've been good, Ry. Just super busy with the new line. How are you?"

"I'm doing great, playing for the Steelers so I've been busy. Now explain to me why I haven't taken your hot ass out to dinner? Remember last time we hung out, totally wild!" Okay so last time we hung out we all got a little crazy and ended up gambling in Vegas. By the look on Nathan's face he thought more went on.

"Well maybe when you aren't so busy we can find a time to catch up. Oh and don't remind me about gambling in Vegas, totally lost a fortune and my dad was not so happy." I only said this to assure Nathan that nothing happened.

"Alright well sorry to cut the reunion short, but Hales and I were about to meet up with our friends. Nice talking to you." Nathan said as he pulled me away. I couldn't help but smile. Before we got too far, another one of Danielle's brothers came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Haley James! You look amazing! How are you?" Michael asked as we pulled apart.

"I'm good and thanks you don't look to bad either."

"Why thank you, so how about you let me take you to dinner tomorrow to catch up?" Nathan now looks pissed.

"Sorry she's busy." Nathan said as he once again pulled me along to the couch.

"God how many guys here do you know?" Nathan asked

"Not too many, just her brothers and their friends." I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, wonderful." Nathan mumbled. Just as we were about to reach the coach Michael's friend Tom gave me a hug.

"Haley James, where have you been? I called you a month ago because I was in town and wanted to hook up but you were busy."

"Yeah, sorry the girls and I had to get ready for a show we were hosting."

"It's all good, how about we hang out on Sunday before I leave? We can grab dinner and watch movies at my place?"He said as he put his arm around me, and I saw Nathan snap.

"God that is it. Take your fucking hands off my girlfriend. She doesn't want to grab dinner with you or hook up with you so grow a pair and ask a girl who is interested. Oh wait, no one is right? That's why you and all your fucking friends are hitting on my girl." Did he just say girlfriend? Brooke Davis is a freaking genius. Nathan looked like he was about to attack Tom so u moved in front of him and placed my hands on his chest.

"Nate, he was just being friendly. Come on, let's go for a walk outside." I didn't give him time to respond as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out with me. I could not wipe the smile off my face. After a few minutes of walking down the beach in silence he finally spoke.

"Hales, look I'm sorry. I know those guys were your friends but they had to see that you were taken. I mean I was holding your hand! God, this is just so frustrating."

"You called me your girlfriend." I said smiling.

"What?" he asked me confused.

"You said I was taken and called me your girl."

"Oh shit, do you not want to be because I totally just blurted that out?"

"No, no I do! That's the thing. God I feel like an idiot but I have been trying to figure out where we stood relationship wise all week. I thought that maybe you thought it was just a casual thing. So it was such a good feeling and a relief to hear you call me your girlfriend."

"Why didn't you talk to me, Hales? This relationship is way more than casual. I really like you Haley James. I never really felt this way about a girl but I can't stop thinking about you. You are so kind, smart, and so damn beautiful. So I am sorry if I haven't shown you how I feel, but Haley James will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes, and oh let me think. Um yes!" I said as I jumped in his arms laughing as I kissed him. He chuckled but kissed me back. After a few minutes we finally pulled apart.

"Damn baby, I should of asked you earlier if I would have known your reaction." He said smirking.

"Oh shut up! Come on; let's go tell everyone the good news." I said as we started walking up to the house.

"I'm pretty sure they have all figured it out, but alright crazy girl. Let's go." Nathan said as he grabbed my hand. We were both laughing and talking on our way back to the beach until I heard a voice I never thought I would ever hear again. My heart stopped and I started to panic. I gripped Nathan's hand harder and he looked at me confused and worried.

"Hey, Hales. Long time, no see still looking hot as always."

"Chris…." I whispered and it was as if everything around me stopped and I couldn't breathe.

**AN- Please don't hate me (: I tried to make this chapter super long. I hope you all enjoyed it and as for the cliff hanger, you'll just have to keep reading. I hope you are all still interested in this story! REVIEW, REVIEW, AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Love, or hate it, I just want to see how the story is going. Also if you have suggestions or anything just leave it in the review (: **

**Ps everyone wish me luck! I have to go in tomorrow to get an MRI done on my back ): I've only had one MRI done before and I found out I have carpal tunnel in my wrist, which by the way I am only seventeen and I found out when I was fifteen. What the hell, right? Well anyway if the results of this MRI come back bad I may have to quit cheerleading ): I have been a cheerleader for fifteen years and I really don't want to quit. Although, cheerleading has totally ruined my body. I have like the most random injuries. Anyway wish me luck (:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was being totally dramatic but I am glad you guys like the story (: Tonight's episode was amazing! I love Quinn and Clay! Oh and of course Nathan and Haley! I am even a little proud of Dan. Nathan thanking him was amazing. He is such a good guy. Quinn dancing was also hilarious. Also what? Who knew the bartender could play piano and sing? Simply just an amazing episode. I love Brooke Davis too, she is classy and brilliant. Nathan and Jamie going on tour with Haley is perfect! Quinn finally conquered her fear! Color me intrigued by the new guy. That's pretty much all I have to say except that you are all amazing!! **

"Chris…" I whispered. I felt like all the wind was knocked out of me and that I was seeing a ghost. There was no way Chris could be this stupid to show up to a party by my friend. What the hell is he doing here? I can see Nathan looking at me confused and worried but I can't seem to speak and explain anything to him. Where are the girls? I want to tell Nathan to get the girls but for some reason I cannot speak. Why can't I form a sentence?

"Hello Hales. You look amazing, I've missed you so much baby." Chris said smiling. How dare him! What the hell is he trying to pull? I feel the rage boiling inside me and right as I open my mouth I hear Nathan speak.

"Baby? Haley what the hell is going on?" Nathan asks and puts his hands on my arms. Shit, why did Chris have to be here?

"That's funny I should be asking the same thing. What are you doing with your hands around my girl?" Ass! Chris Keller is such an ass.

"Your girl? Are you kidding me right now? I haven't been your girl since the day that your stupid ass decided to cheat on me. It's been over for a long time. So please tell me what the fuck you want and leave." I was literally yelling at him. I know it was stupid to make a scene but seriously? This guy is a joke.

"Hales don't be like this. Those girls meant nothing. I was drunk and stupid so I just hooked up with them. But I love you so much, Haley." Ok now this is a dream. Someone pour water on me or pinch me.

"Wow, are you seriously that stupid. You love me? Bullshit! You never loved me; if you did you wouldn't have hooked up with all those whores. Now if all you came here for was to get me back, then you failed. I have moved on, I suggest you do too." This is ridiculous; I look over at Nathan and see his face looks both angry and shocked. I smiled at him and he seemed to calm down a little bit.

"You moved on to this guy? Is this a joke? Haley, you don't date a brainless jock who probably already is hooking up with other girls behind your back? I never pegged you for an idiot, Hales." Chris said and I saw Nathan going to jump him, so I acted quick and got in between them. As much as I wanted Chris to pay, I didn't want Nathan to be injured or in jail. He looked at me confused

"He isn't worth you getting in trouble." I whispered and smiled at him. He just nodded and glared at Chris.

"Not worth it? I'm an amazing and sexy rock star who can get any girl he wants, who do you think you're talking to?" Sexy and amazing? Yeah, right!

"Oh I don't know a lowlife creeper who only gets slutty groupies. Please, girls with class want nothing to do with your stupid ass." Brooke said popping up out of nowhere. Got to love my girls.

"Well, well if it isn't Haley's group of sluts. I should have known that Haley James couldn't be anywhere without you. Seriously, Haley, do you not have a life of your own? You depend on them way too much. How incredible. It still amazes me how all of you girls can keep getting guys; I mean sure your hot but your slutty and vindictive. You guys better watch out before they break your hearts by sleeping with the next fool." God, he is such a jackass. The guys all looked really pissed. I saw Rachel smirk.

"Real rich coming from you, jackass. Haley has us always, and we all depend on each other. As for her life, she has her own separate from us but we are there to help her and witness it. So how dare you put her down? She, along with the rest of my girls, is stronger than anyone I know. As for the rest of us, we are far from slutty. We are all capable of holding a stable relationship, which is a lot more than I can say for you. So here's the thing, you are going to leave before we chop off your balls and leave you for the boys to attack. Do you understand?"

"Please, you don't scare me Rachel. You're all talk but when it comes down to it, you are nothing but a good lay."

"Wow, it's like the pot calling the kettle black. Well actually, that's wrong. Rachel is an amazing person and you are nothing period. Haley told us all about you, and apparently you are all talk but you are a terrible in bed." Peyton said.

"Agreed, and besides that at least Rachel has a heart. You are a heartless jerk who thinks he can weasel his way back into my sister's life. Newsflash creep, you are a nobody who lost the most amazing girl. So get out of our lives and continue to be a slimy scumbag. "Quinn said.

"If I ever see you come near Haley again, let alone talk to her, I will not think twice about calling our Dad's and have them call in a favor so your career is ruined. Is that clear?" Brooke said. I smiled a little knowing that Chris's job was all he had.

"Y-yeah. Um goodbye. I hope your boyfriends know what they are getting into." He said as he left.

"Trust me, we do." Nathan said smirking. "Hales are you alright?"He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine. Guys that was amazing! He is probably freaking out while praising his precious guitar." We all laughed.

"It's no problem girly, you know we always got your back." Brooke said smiling.

"And besides, he totally had that coming." Peyton said.

"Plus it was so fun finally tearing him down." Quinn said.

"Yeah, totally." Rachel said a little quietly.

"Rach, you know what he said is a lie right? You are one of the best people I know. You have a huge heart and always helping others." I said knowing she was a little offended. Rachel always puts up a disguise of a heartless slut, but she is so kind and caring once you get the walls down.

"Yeah, and he was just trying to make you feel bad. I mean come on, who was the one who stayed with me shopping all day after my break up with Chase?"

"Yeah and who was the one who kicked that guys ass for throwing me in the ocean?" Quinn said. She always had a fear of the ocean.

"And who talked to Jack's Mannequin and got them to perform at my biological Mom's benefit concert after they repeatedly said no?" Peyton said. Jack's Mannequin was her mom's favorite band.

"And who was there at the hospital with me a few days ago because my mom was sick?" Damien said. I had forgotten the guys were there.

"Yeah, and who helped me pick out Quinn's Christmas gift when everyone was busy because she wanted Quinn to have an amazing Christmas?"

"Okay, okay I get it! I'm awesome." Rachel said smirking and we all laughed.

"Yes, you are so forget him and let's go dance!" I said as the girls and I all started dancing and laughing. The night continued on and we all had a blast. Most importantly, I got my guy.

The next week, I was getting ready for Nathan's team Christmas party at the Plaza. This past week, things have been amazing. Nathan and I hung out almost every day, whether it was for coffee or dinner I saw him at least once a day. Brooke and Lucas took a spontaneous visit to California for a few days and they are having a great time. I talked to her on the phone earlier today and that girl is falling hard. As for Rachel, she and Damien finally become a legitimate couple and she is happy. Peyton and Jake finally admitted their feelings and started dating. It would seem as if everything was perfect and I really hope it lasts.

I wore a beautiful Red Clothes over Bro's strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. I paired it with gold Jimmy Cho heels. I pinned back part of my hair and left the rest wavy. I wore smokey eye shadow with red lipstick. I just wore a simple pearl necklace and a gold bangle. I heard a knock on the door and rushed to get it. I opened the door to an extremely sexy Nathan in an Armani suit holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Hey sexy." I said smiling and opening the door wider for him to come in.

"Hey yourself." He said then kissed me passionately. "You look incredible. You ready to go?"

"Thank you and almost, I just need to grab my purse." I said and grabbed my gold clutch. I locked up the door and we left for the Plaza.

The decorations were amazing. I have always been a huge Christmas fan and every decoration in the Plaza was exquisite. From the huge tree with the presents, I assume fake, under it to the lights and finally the mistletoe. I felt like it was a winter wonderland.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." I said as we walked into the ballroom.

"I'm glad you like it." He said smiling at my state of awe." Come on, I'll introduce you to some friends."

"Tony, Tim, Julian how are you?" I heard Nathan ask the three men in front of me. They were all attractive but couldn't hold against Nathan.

"Not too bad, you remember my wife Alex." Julian said as Nathan nodded and hugged the beautiful brunette. I assume she is a model.

"Nate, this is my wife Teresa." Tim said and Nathan shook hands with the other beautiful brunette. I heard Nathan say nice to meet you.

"Hey big shot, how's it going? Who's this lovely lady?" Tony said and everyone's eyes were on me.

"Oh my god! You're Haley James! I absolutely love your clothes! You should totally call me if you need a model, I freaking worship you. Are Rachel, Brooke, Quinn, and Peyton here? I hear you are all best friends. Ah I totally forgot, I'm Solaris." The tall pretty blonde said. She definitely looked like a model, but she seemed super sweet. I chuckled a little.

"Hi Solaris it's nice to meet you. Thank you so much and I'm sure we could use more models. Quinn is the face of our line but I'm sure we could totally do a shoot with both of you. Brooke and Quinn aren't here tonight but I'll send them your love. As for Rachel and Peyton, they should be here in a little while." I said smiling.

"That would be amazing! A shoot with the Quinn James, it's like a dream come true. You are incredible." She hugged me and I giggled. I think I was going to like this girl, she's funny.

"Thank you, hi everyone I'm Haley James." I said as I shook everyone's hands. Nathan put his arm around my waist and smiled.

"So Haley, you must be Nate's new girl. Player totally nails the hottest chicks." Tim says and I heard Nathan groan.

"Tim, dude, shut up. It's nice to meet you. Apparently you are my girl's favorite designer." Tony said and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. Solaris, you should stop by the store tomorrow with me. Brooke is just getting back and Rachel is working so we can go discuss you modeling for us." I heard her squeal.

"I love you, I love you, and I love you. Nathan, keep this girl she is totally amazing." We all laughed.

"Thanks Solaris, I plan on doing just that. And trust me, I know she is amazing." He said as all the girls awed and I kissed him lightly. "Alex, how is the movie coming?" I could have sworn she was a model.

"It's not going bad. It's a little weird being on the opposite side of the camera but I like it. I'm just glad the producers liked my script." So she used to be a actress, now she is a script writer.

"When is the movie coming out?" I ask politely.

"It should be out mid May. I could get you guys tickets to the premiere if you would like." She said smiling.

"That would be great, thank you. Teresa, what do you do?" I said smiling at the other brunette.

"I'm actually a dancer for the Kings. It's how I met Tim." She said smiling up at Tim.

"That's so cute." I said smiling at her. We all continued to make small talk. Nathan and the guys got us drinks and discussed basketball and we all discussed fashion and gossip.

"You having a good time?" Nathan whispered in my ear and his arms circled my waist from behind.

"I am thank you for bringing me." I said as I turned around to face him. He kissed me lightly and smiled.

"Anything for my girl." He said and kissed me again a little more passionately.

"You guys are so cute." Alex said while all the other girls nodded. The guys just smirked.

"Thank you." I said but then the pulled me away suddenly. "Whoa, where are we going?"

"The ladies room, come on." Teresa said as the guys chuckled.

Once in the ladies room we all fixed our hair and makeup and smoothed out our dresses.

"Girl, that dress is amazing! I am guessing it's from your line?" Solaris said.

"It is thank you, and all your dresses are fab." I said smiling. I was surprised how well we all got along.

"Thank you; I can totally see why Nathan is so crazy about you. You are awesome." Teresa said.

"Well, thank you so are you guys. Wait, Nathan talks about me?"

"Yeah, Tim came home saying he has never seen Nathan so whipped. I don't know how you tamed his playboy ways, but I am glad you did. You two are perfect together." She said smiling.

"Agreed." Alex said and Solaris nodded.

"Thank you guys. To be honest I was kind of nervous no one would like me tonight, but you guys have made me feel so welcomed."

"No problem girly, we all have to deal with having Basketball players as significant others so we stick together." Solaris said.

We continued to have girl talk for another minute and then headed out to the boys. Nathan and I stayed a little longer and it was fun. Tim is an idiot but he is sweet and funny. Julian seems very smart and laid back. Tony is hilarious and a ton of fun. All in all, I really like Nathan's group of friends. Jake and Damien met up with us a little later with Rachel and Peyton. The girls really like Solaris, Teresa, and Alex and agreed that Solaris would be perfect to model for us. The rest of the night went by quickly.

"I'm glad you came with me tonight, the guys really seemed to like you." Nathan said as we reached my apartment.

"Well, I'm glad you brought me and the guys were all very nice." I said smiling.

"You look beautiful too." He said as he leaned down to kiss me. He broke away first, but before he could say anything I kissed him roughly and passionately.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" I asked between kisses.

"I can't, I have a really early practice tomorrow but I'll make it up to you." Nathan said as he kissed me again.

"You better hot shot, alright goodnight then." I said as I kissed him again. Nathan pulled me into a tight hug.

"Goodnight beautiful." He whispered in my ear. He let me go and walked away, winking before he got in the elevator. I smiled and leaned on the door. I felt my heart beating quickly. I opened my door and got ready for bed.

Once I was in bed I couldn't stop thinking about Nathan. I heard my phone vibrate so I reached over and saw I had a text from Nathan.

**Hey Sexy, I hope you had as much fun tonight as I did. I didn't say it enough but you looked breathtaking tonight. My friends couldn't stop praising you. Sleep tight and know you're in my dreams.**

I smiled and texted him back saying goodnight and that I had an amazing night. As I put my phone on my nightstand and turned off the lights I kept smiling. Something about Nathan that gives me feeling I didn't know was possible. He makes me feel so beautiful and incredible, something my past boyfriends never accomplished. He occupied all my thoughts and dreams. I am really falling for him fast, and that scared the shit out of me.

**AN- Okay (: Review, review, review pretty please. Love you all! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
